emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04087
}} is the 4,089th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 30 June, 2005. Plot Part One In Debbie's bedroom at Wishing Well Cottage, Debbie is making a call to someone on her mobile. Downstairs, Lisa and Zak are down with Sarah. Debbie comes down and takes Sarah upstairs. Cain walks in and shouts up to Debbie to come down. He takes Sarah and says that Debbie was in a bad mood when she came home the previous night. He sits down with Sarah on the sofa and says that it had better not be Andy that upset Debbie. In Butlers Farm, Andy is in a bad mood. He tells Daz that Debbie is not moving in with them. Daz storms out. Jack walks in and suggests they make a start on the farm. Andy seems disinterested and Jack asks him if everything is okay. Andy tells Jack that him and Debbie are over and that he isn't going to be able to see Sarah either. Outside Debbie's room, Cain bangs on her door and tells her that he wants her downstairs in five minutes. Inside, Debbie ignores Cain and lies on her bed. Cain tells Debbie that Sarah needs her. Debbie replies that she doesn't need Sarah and wishes she had never been born. In Café Hope, Louise walks in and waits for Kelly to get off her mobile to a guy called Jon. The two women make sarcastic comments toward one another before Louise leaves with her order. On the way out, Louise bangs into Matthew. They exchange words before Louise leaves. In the shop, Kelly serves Ashley and Ethan. Ashley asks Kelly's opinion on what to buy for Jasmine, his fifteen year old niece. Kelly says that she was smoking and sleeping with her teacher when she was 15. In Tenant House, Jack is leaving to see Diane in hospital. He tells Robert that Andy has split up with Debbie and could do with his support. Robert isn't keen. Jack tells Robert that they have market this week and that things have all come at the wrong time for Andy. Robert agrees to try with Andy. At Butler's stables, Libby is taking her horses elsewhere to stable them. Andy asks why Libby is moving the horses. Libby explains that she thinks it’s for the best and says that she has decided to go to uni. Andy tells Libby that he and Debbie have split up. Libby tells Andy that men only get one chance with her. In Wishing Well Cottage, Cain is cross that he has been stuck with Sarah for so long. Debbie walks in and Cain tells her that they have all been doing too much for her and that she can't just go off with Andy. Debbie replies that she has split up with Andy. In Butler's, Robert walks in. Andy asks Robert why he is there. Robert tells Andy that he thought he could use a friend and offers to make then a drink. Andy is shocked. In Wishing Well, Cain says that he will kill Andy. Debbie gets mad. Cain shouts at Debbie that they are all trying to support her. Debbie replies that they don't need to anymore as she has rung social services and is getting rid of Sarah. Part Two In Butler's, Robert asks Andy what he is going to do. Andy says he doesn't know as he messes everything up. Robert tells him that he doesn't and says that Katie was his fault not Andy's. He tells Andy that if he wants contact with Sarah then he has to make it happen. Andy replies that he knows this. Robert gets up to leave and says he is there if Andy needs him. In Wishing Well, Cain, Debbie, Zak and Lisa discuss Debbie's decision. They try to persuade her that giving Sarah away is not the answer. Lisa thinks that all a baby needs is love and their house is full of it. Cain hands Sarah to Debbie and tells her to look at her. He thinks Debbie will regret sending Sarah away. In the pub, Len, Marlon and Paddy talk about going on a lads night out. Len tells them that they could learn a lot from him. Len explains that the reason he is still in love with Pearl is because he pretends to her that he is deaf in one ear when she is going on and on at him. Pearl walks in and they all share the joke with her. Pearl is bemused. In Wishing Well, Cain watches Debbie with Sarah. Debbie tells Cain not to mither her. Cain says he is worried about her. Zak and Lisa persuade Cain to go with them to the pub. Debbie is left with Sarah. In the village, Jasmine gets off a bus and approaches Kelly who is on her mobile. She asks Kelly where the vicarage is. Kelly looks Jasmine up and down and then points her in the right direction. Ashley exits the vicarage and spots Jasmine. He rushes over and kisses her. She looks awkward. Jasmine isn't impressed with the village thinking it very small. The Dingle's arrive at the Woolpack. Cain spots Kelly and admires the view. Emily approaches and Lisa asks her to come for a drink. Emily doesn't want to go into the Woolpack in case Paddy is there. Lisa insists that she can't avoid Paddy forever. They walk off together. In the café, Kelly is talking to the doctor she met at the hospital about Scott. She arranges to meet him at the hospital at 3pm. Lisa orders from Kelly who marches off. Lisa tells Emily that Debbie is thinking about giving Sarah away. Lisa explains that Debbie has split up with Andy and thinks that if he doesn't want her then she doesn't want Sarah. Emily is shocked and worried. Lisa says that she thinks they have just about managed to change Debbie's mind. In Wishing Well, Debbie is on the phone ordering a taxi. She tells Sarah that she is going to find her a better mother. In Butler's, Zak approaches Andy who tells Zak to hit him. Zak asks why Andy promised her the world only to throw it back into her face. Andy replies that he thought he wanted Debbie but that he doesn't love her anymore. He says he can't spend the rest of his life with Debbie but that he wants to be a good dad to Sarah. Zak tells Andy that he has no rights to Sarah now he has dumped Debbie. Zak says that if he glances at Sarah then he will let Cain sort him out. Daz approaches on his bike and asks what is going on. Zak asks if Andy understands him. Andy says nothing. In the Woolpack, Robert tells Jack that he tried with Andy. Jack thanks him. Cain tells Jack to tell Andy to stay away from Debbie. Louise is chatting to Matthew about her days as an air hostess. Terry walks out. Louise finishes the story by saying that she wished she could go back to Dubai as it was amazing. Pearl, Len, Marlon and Paddy are having a drink. Pearl excuses herself to go to the toilet. Len pretends that he thought she offered him another pint. Pearl tells Marlon and Paddy that Len is deaf before handing him some more money for another pint. Pearl walks off. Len tells Marlon and Paddy that his trick works every time but Pearl has heard and tells Len he is a childish schoolboy. In the vicarage, Ashley and Ethan watch Jasmine and Steph hang out the washing. Jasmine tells Steph that she is nothing like what she imagined. Jasmine explains that she thought Steph would have horns. Steph laughs out loud and tells Ashley and Ethan that Jasmine is hysterical before walking away laughing. In Wishing Well, Debbie is on the phone asking where her taxi is. She hangs up and looks nervously at Sarah. Outside the Woolpack, Cain is getting into the van. Lisa tries to stop him from going home early but Cain says he is worried and drives off. Louise finds an envelope through her door with a brochure on Dubai in it. There is a note which reads, "it doesn't have to be a dream". Louise looks intrigued. In Butler's, Daz asks Andy if he is sure Debbie isn't what he wants. Andy says he is sure and that when Sarah is old enough, she'll come and find him. Outside Wishing Well, Cain drives up to see Debbie getting into a taxi with Sarah. Cain persuades Debbie that she is doing the wrong thing. Debbie relents and gets out of the taxi. Debbie tells Cain that she needs his support. Cain tells her she will never be on her own. They hug. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday